


Exchange Program

by HomoNeanderthal (sapien), sapien



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Founding of Konoha, Gender Roles, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapien/pseuds/HomoNeanderthal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapien/pseuds/sapien
Summary: Hashirama and Madara found the peace hollow. After all what sort of peace was it if they couldn't have their little brother by their sides to enjoy the warmth of peace by their sides. Tobirama and Izuna were happy to have helped their brothers achieve their lifelong dreams but their own future looked glum and painful.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Touka/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

The sky, sun and the moon became witness to the pain he suffered. Lying next to his dead brother in a pool of his and his brother's blood, it seemed as if the world had conspired against him by celebrating his pain by painting the sky in shades of red. His own pain forgotten in a last desperate attempt to pour some chakra and heal his brother's wound. Before he knew he fell onto his back completely drained of chakra and life; his eyes slowly losing all the spark


	2. Izuna

The day started like any other day for Izuna. He woke up with the rays of sun entering his room filtered by the curtains, falling directly on his eyes, effectively waking him up. Rubbing his eyes and with a loud yawn, he went for the much-needed bath to remove the sweat and dust from his body. 

He had just completed cooking breakfast when he heard a loud thud from above. Rolling his eyes, he went upstairs to check on his brother, only to find him sitting on the floor cradling his head and whispering curses. Rolling his eyes at his stupid brother, he proceeded to apply ointment to his brother’s head where he had hurt himself which was kept there because he stupidly kept on repeating the routine of falling from the bed at least twice every week.

Both brothers one laughing and other grimacing, went downstairs to find a little girl dressed in her pink pyjamas, sleepy eyes, a cat plushy in one hand and sucking the thumb of the other jumping up and down to get a candy from the counter before anyone could catch her. Upon seeing the two men descending down the stairs, the little miscreant put an adorable pout on her face.

Determined not to give in, Izuna picked the little girl and put her in her chair with a disapproving look. The girl with an even bigger pout and now watery eyes silently demanded a candy. Unperturbed, he gave the child some milk and porridge to eat.

“Candy!”, the little girl said with a wobble of her lips.  
“After breakfast,” Izuna told her, “you’ll get your candy but first finish your food.”

Madara sat on the table with his omelette and miso soup watching the whole scene with a fond smile. Izuna proceeded to do the same. The breakfast was finished in companionable silence with occasional questions being asked by the girl and answers being given by Madara. Madara then took the little girl for a bath. 

After a lot of screaming on the girl’s part and pleading on Madara’s, Izuna and Madara went to drop the little girl at her aunt Kiyoshi’s place after yet another round of crying and pleading to be allowed to leave with the men. Izuna failed to understand the reason for her tantrums for she had made friends in the place and would often come back with a big smile on her face. 

After dropping the little girl off, the two men steeled their resolves for yet another fight with the Senju brothers. Yes, this was the routine for Izuna, it was comfortable, it was familiar. 

Nothing could have prepared him for what was to happen the following evening.


	3. Tobirama

Anyone who knew Senju Tobirama would find it hard to believe that the man also known as the White Demon, the one who was always ready for a fight and never let his guard down for even a second was not a morning person, a night owl who could work in the ‘night’ till sunrise, hated waking up early in the mornings more than his brother’s stupid mood swings. 

Someone was knocking on his door in the very morning. With an angry sigh and a groan, he extended his chakra expecting to sense his brother on the other side of the door but to his surprise, it was his brother’s beautiful and scary wife Mito. He skyrocketed from the bed, hastily put on some clothes and opened the door.

Before he could even utter a word, she asked him to come downstairs. Understanding the urgency of the situation, he quickly relieved himself followed by a short bath and went to the kitchen expecting everyone at the table for the breakfast. But, to his surprise, everyone was in the living room. Even Touka was sitting with an ever-present frown on her face. Hastily finding a seat for himself he waited for Mito to say something.

To his surprise it was Hashirama who spoke after kissing his wife on her both hands, “Mito is with a child.”

He couldn’t believe his ears but the blood rushing to Mito’s cheek and the bashful smile on her face confirmed everything. Surprise led to a feeling of complete joy. He jumped with excitement and hugged both his brother and sister in law with congratulations on the tip of his tongue and misty eyes. He could hear Touka cheering and shouting congratulations in the background but for once, he too happy to pay attention to his cousin’s antics.

“Would you check our baby to make sure everything is alright?” asked Mito with a smile on her face.   
“I would love to,” replied Tobirama, “but first let’s move to your bedroom so that you can lie down properly”.

Greenlight enveloped Tobirama’s hand and he put his hands gently on Mito’s stomach checking for the health of both the mother and the baby.

“You are 3 months pregnant and everything is alright but I would still recommend you to go to the clinic for a thorough checkup”, said Tobirama. Both Hashirama and Mito nodded in agreement.  
After much fussing on Hashirama’s part, frustrated whines on Mito’s with Tobirama rolling his eyes while Touka laughed in the background, all of them except Mito went to gather their weapons for the upcoming battle with the Uchiha’s. 

“I want peace otouto. I don’t want my child to be born in a war-torn era,” said Hashirama as they left to join the others on the battlefront. And for once, Tobirama shared his big brother’s sentiments.


	4. Izuna

Izuna was getting completely frustrated and annoyed. The council of the so-called ‘wise’ elders was filled with nothing but idiots with their heads high up their arses, completely unwilling to see the truth of the situation which was glaringly oblivious. On most days he was very happy that he wasn’t the heir. If he had to handle their bigoted opinions daily like Madara had to, he would probably end up killing all the members of the council. Just like every other day, they insisted on repeating the same grievances over and over again, even though they had been told that nothing would change the law passed by Madara.

Before, Madara became head of the clan women weren’t allowed to be a Ninja. In fact, most of them were not even allowed to pick up a weapon. The council considered women weak, good for nothing gender who could not even defend themselves, forget about defending the others. Although a very few women did become a ninja, it was always conditional to them becoming a geisha too. Some brave women who chose this path had been forced to live on the outskirts of the village. They were always rejected by the family and had to give up their family name. Although the village had immense need of these women warriors for missions that required stealth and seduction, they were almost always treated with disrespect. These women were not allowed to get wed or have a family because they were considered ‘impure’. 

When Madara had married his beautiful wife Yui from the Ootsuki clan, she was a warrior. She was forced to give up her practice as a Ninja and was made to play the role of an ‘obedient’ housewife. Since it was an arranged marriage and the contract was set up their father and Yui’s father, nothing could be done. 

But, a month after their marriage, Tajima had died due to an unknown disease. The first thing Madara had done after the funeral had been to give women the right to be a kunoichi. He had asked Yui to be the head of a women’s association in the clan to help and teach any woman that wanted to be a kunoichi. He had also reinstated all the Uchiha kunoichi who had been forced into destitution due to meaningless ancient laws as official members of the clan. 

Izuna still shudders on thinking about the arguments that had taken place then. Him, Madara and Yui against the council and a vast majority of the masochistic male population of the clan. They had to use all the underhanded tricks to pull the strings in their favour and even then, they were mostly successful because everyone was a little afraid of Madara.

Although they were able to force the clan to pass laws in favour, most of the kunoichis had not been accepted by their family members. So, many new projects were started to build new houses for women. With support from the kunoichis and some of the male population, they were still battling with the prejudices.

Today also, some elder insisted on the fact that resources were being wasted on the kunoichis and that they should be banished to the outskirts of the village because such women deteriorate the image of the clan and were a bad influence on the young generation.

“If I hear another word, I swear to Amaterasu, I will banish you to the outskirts of the village.” Shouted Madara, “Let’s see, how you handle that, oh esteemed elder!!” That shut up the councilman temporarily but he knew that this wasn’t the end of this discussion. 

“Let’s move on quickly, I don’t know what the Senju would be up to by now.” Said Madara with a frown on his face.


	5. Tobirama

Tobirama had a small grin on his face completely different from his otherwise stoic appearance and for once, he was too happy for his brother and sister in law. He did notice some of the looks he was receiving from some of the members of his clan for he never smiled in the face of a battle as they were about to engage in with the Uchiha but he did not care for appearances.

He turned to look at Touka on his right, the woman also had a big smile on her face. Come to think of it, he was pretty sure that the members of his clan were afraid of the smile on her face. Her smiling face generally led to trouble for everyone involved. Upon seeing Tobirama’s gaze upon her, she gave her cousin a playful shove and an impish grin with a raised eyebrow silently asking if anything was troubling him.

“Later”, mouthed Tobirama. She gave a slight nod to show her understanding.

He then turned to his left and saw his brother with an ever-present smile but with some lingering tension in his eyes. If he knew his brother, Hashirama was wondering about the safety of his child and wife. He could guess what Hashirma was wondering about. Although his clan was one of the few which allowed women to join in combat and train to become kunoichi, they had to struggle way more.

When Hashirama had married Mito, he had accepted her as a kunoichi and not just a homemaker. This had created problems for both Hashirama and Mito as all the previous wives of clan heads had either given up being a kunoichi or were simply, not trained in combat to become a ‘proper’ wife. Now, with Mito becoming pregnant, he was sure, both of them were in for a tough time convincing the old geezers sitting in the council to let Mito continue as a kunoichi. Though, knowing the power both Hashirama and Mito wielded together, they might just be able to do by intimidation if reasoning didn’t work but his stupid big brother due to his morality refused to do so but this time, he might just have to use under-handed tactics to sway the tides. 

Before he knew it, they had reached the battlefield. He could not see even one Uchiha in sight, this was a rare occurrence as the Uchiha always reached before them and were always the first to give the signal of the beginning of the battle by sending a blazing fire dragon their way. This was one of the rare times when they reached first. Any other time, Tobirama would’ve used this opportunity to put his markers and seal everywhere to get an advantage over the enemy but today, he did not. After all, his markers and seals did not really scream for peace.

They had been standing on the battlefield for an hour already waiting for the Uchiha to arrive. His brother was getting more restless by the minute, after all, all his previous proposals for peace had been rejected and this time, he wanted, no, needed peace treaty between the clans. This time, Tobirama stood with his brother, after all, he did not want to add another tiny coffin to all the coffins of the children they had buried. The thought of his brothers underneath the ground was too painful for Tobirama and so he pushed it to the back of his mind. His brother needed support and he could not do it with grief clouding his judgement.

They had to wait for another thirty minutes before the Uchiha made an appearance on the battlefield but the proposal for a peace treaty did not even get a chance to be spoken of as Uchiha Madara entered the battlefield with a raging fire dragon


End file.
